When presenting an argument or attempting to persuade an audience, a writer or speaker generally cannot simply state a list of claims and pieces of evidence. Rather, the speaker or writer must generally structure the claims and pieces of evidence and explain how they relate to an opponent's argument. Thus, argumentative or persuasive discourse may include not only language expressing the claims and evidence but also language used to organize the claims and evidence.